Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5x^{4})(-6x^{3}-4x)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 x^4 (-6 x^3) - 5 x^4 (-4 x) $ Simplify. $30x^{7}+20x^{5}$